edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
First days in the bunker.
This is a chapter of Eds in the Dark Future. 'Plot' Life was hard for Eddy.From a kid's play out has become an inhabitant of the vault.So Eddy felt.While he and his friends were talking about the person who fled after General Henrik approached them and told them: "10 minutes come on the 4th floor."Then he left. "Super.Once they are closed and here you have to listen to this guy."Eddy said. "He is the boss."Edd said."However, one should have to go." And went to an elevator that leads down.When the doors opened they all noticed that the interior was a robot. "Hello."He said."I am robot that deals with the transport of persons." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Robots."Cry Ed. "Do not you Ed."We encourage Double D."We will not do anything." "Take us to the 4th floor."Kevin said. "I understand."Robot said.He immediately pressed a button with the number 4 on it.Then they began to descend.When the doors opened the children saw a lot of people thronged.Among them were passing all kinds of agents.While Eddy was looking, he suddenly heard a shout: "Ed!" It was Sarah who was taken by some agents with Jimmy. "Sarah!!!"Cry Ed.He wanted to run after his sister but was stopped by a supervisor. "What happens here?"Edd ask. "Hello.I'm Agent Tom, head of sector A. "Why Sarah was taken?"Edd ask. "Because these vault is divided into three sectors.In the sector are children and teenagers in the B to C adults.Sarah and Jimmy are kids so we have taken in the children."Then go. "Sarah!!!Why?"Ed said and began to cry. "No worries, Ed, you'll review."Eddy said. When someone puts his hand on it and says: "You are Mr. Eddy?" "Yes."Eddy said scared. "I came to get you to your new job." "Job?"Eddy ask. "Yes." Then they went to the elevator and descended to the 10th floor.The 10th floor was a huge event and many people working on computers.When Eddy entered the room he found General Henrik. "Hello Eddy.This is where you work." "Thanks but what should I do?" "You will work with others to ensure that energy generator will work.I'll work on this computer." When Eddy began to walk on the computer. "You will need to access files and generator ................" But Henrik has realized that Eddy was not careful of what you said and played Solitary. "Edddddy!"Shouted angry. "Yes sir."Eddy said "Get back to work." "I understand." And leave.This work began to seem heavy for Eddy.When bored, play solitaire on the sly.While playing, his computer has been locked.Suddenly he heard a voice Eddy said: "It's time to pause for 20 minutes." "Perfect."He said Eddy in mind."Can I see the Double D."Then he went to the 4th floor.Still not having found it there than Albert. "Hey, Albert....."Eddy said. "What?" "I can say a Double D?" "E to the 5th floor library.Now leave me alone." "O what a man."He said Eddy in mind.Then he went to the EDD.When he reached the 5th floor, Eddy saw a lot of shelves filled with books like you said it's library of Alexandria.Atunci cineva i-a spus: "Hey, Eddy!" It was Double D. "Hey Double D.Glad to see you."Eddy said. "Me too."Edd said. Then they started talking about what happened.Nor have they realized that the past 20 minutes. "Oh, God."Edd said."I gotta get back to work." "Oh, Damn."Then they left. When Eddy finally finished his work he heard from others that the 12th floor is an entertainment room.When Eddy came down and down the hall.There were four poker tables, one roulette table, several game machines, a pool table and three screens that you play with playstation.Also there is a bar where you could have whatever you want.Eddy met with his friends and began to talk.When it came time for bed by 6 children had to sit in a room.Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf heard you have to sleep together.They were taken into a room which consisted of two bunk beds, a wardrobe and a drawer that stood a TV.They were placed in the following order:In the first bed will sleep down Eddy, Ed Edd and over the middle and in the second bed down Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf over the middle.When everyone went to bed, Eddy began to think about what happened.While thinking of his old life, he escaped through the eyes ol tartness. In the games room. Henrik is playing at the pool table.After he missed the last hole he stood up and said: "Your turn."From the shadows came a man who was Albert.He hit the ball that fell directly into the hole. "Congratulations."Henrik said. "Thanks."Albert said. While preparing to leave Albert Henrik asks: "What about new people?" "I think it ought to remain outside." "Albert, lately start to behave strangely." "Only you think."And leave. "Maybe."Henrik in thought or said. Outside the vault. A man stood on the precipice and looked at the vault.Suddenly, another man appears and says: "How is it?" "I checked.All fled in that safe." "So it seems that you have to find a way to get inside.Nor will know why he attacked and then I take that place.Let's go." And then they left. Category:Movies